Les Rêves nous octroient ce que la réalité nous refuse
by Lunatish
Summary: Pour la première fois, il se retrouve à vouloir de tout son cœur quelque chose qui lui est inaccessible. Il ne pouvait que l'effleurer du bout des doigts, et malgré ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le posséder. Peut-être... [AkaKuro, OS].


**Titre :** Les Rêves nous octroient ce que la réalité nous refuse

**Disclaimer :** Personnages et manga appartenant à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Note :** Hello ! Cette fois un OS que je vous écris venu tout droit de mes rêves à moi, héhé ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère bien évidemment que ça vous plaîra. J'ai inséré un petite référence dedans que seule Merry Moca reconnaîtra, aha ! Si tu passes par là, tu devrais la trouver. ;) Je remercie également les gens qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une petit review sur mon autre OS, qu'il soit long, court, constructif ou pas du tout, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'il est apprécié ! Merci également aux favs !

Bonne lecture :D

**Les Rêves nous octroient ce que la réalité nous refuse**

**"Akashi-kun".**

Cette voix qui m'appelait. Elle me paraissait si douce, si familière, et pourtant si lointaine. Je reconnaissais là le ton serein employé, ainsi que la pointe tranquille et impassible dans le son de sa voix. Cette intonation à la fois intense et paisible, si douce et vive et aérienne. Sa voix ne me laissait jamais indifférent, et encore plus lorsqu'il prononçait mon prénom de la sorte, délimitant chaque lettre pour être sûr de se faire entendre. Le son fluet des paroles qu'il articulait me faisait oublier qui j'étais. Et sans même avoir besoin de me retourner, je savais de qui il s'agissait. Je savais toujours de qui il s'agissait. Et je savais toujours quand est-ce qu'il s'agissait de lui. Tout simplement parce que _je suis_ absolu.

Je me retournais doucement pour lui faire face. Mon regard croisa immédiatement le sien, avant même que je ne puisse faire ou prononcer quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si limpide que tout bon contemplateur s'y serait perdu, sauf moi. Son visage, fin et triangulaire, était légèrement penché sur le côté, comme s'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Ses cheveux, plus bleus que son regard prompt et éthéré, contrastaient subtilement avec son teint de porcelaine. Tandis que je le détaillais, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'étais son parfait opposé. Mes cheveux hérissés, aussi rouges que le feu et le sang, correspondaient parfaitement à l'inverse de ses mèches céruléennes. À l'instar de mes yeux hétérochromatine, disputés par deux couleurs différentes, et ses pupilles bleutées reflétant le calme et la quiétude. _Je suis_ le démon rouge, et juste pour cette fois, _il est_ mon ange bleu.

La couleur rouge est ambivalente, multiple, effrayante, puissante, majestueuse, impériale. La couleur bleue est douce, claire, océanique, sensible, fraîche, sereine, infinie. C'est pour cela que nous nous complétions. C'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui. Non, _j'ai_ besoin de lui et _il a_ besoin de moi.

**"Akashi-kun, je t'aime, tu sais."**

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu autant, Tetsuya ? J'aimerais te hurler que tu m'appartiens, que tu n'as à aimer personne d'autre que moi, qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse te toucher et te regarder de cette manière. Je voudrais te posséder, te voir tout entier à moi, mais tu ne cesses de t'éloigner vers la mauvaise personne. Alors pourquoi me mens-tu de la sorte ? Pourquoi tentes-tu inexorablement de mettre mon cœur en miettes ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais, car je reste avant tout celui que je suis. _Quoi que je ne m'en rends pas compte._

**"J'aimerais..."**

Mon regard se perdait dans le sien tandis que je l'écoutais toujours aussi attentivement, arquant légèrement un sourcil. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter et pourtant, et pourtant... Je le faisais.

**"J'aimerais que tu m'aimes, toi aussi, Akashi-kun. Je ne veux être qu'à toi, quoi qu'en disent les autres."**

Était-ce seulement vrai ? Est-ce seulement vrai, Tetsuya ? Moi aussi, au plus profond de mon être, j'aimerais que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Malgré ça, j'ai beau être Akashi Seijuro, l'Empereur aux yeux d'or et de rubis, l'impitoyable monarque, je ne peux me résoudre à forcer un être aussi pur que toi à aimer un être aussi abjecte que moi. Mais combien de temps comptes-tu encore me torturer, Tetsuya ? J'aimerais plonger dans l'abysse de tes yeux pour m'y renfermer et y trouver un sommeil éternel, où je serais sûre de ne faire qu'un avec toi.

**"Là, au plus profond de mon cœur..."** Avait-il dit en désignant l'emplacement de son cœur avec sa main, d'un air enfantin. **"... Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours une place pour toi."** Et alors qu'il voyait que je ne daignais réagir, tendrement, gentiment, _amoureusement_, il vint enrouler les doigts de sa poigne autour des miens, exécutant le même mouvement avec son autre main.

**"Seijuro, je t'aime, tu sais."**

Sa voix résonnait comme un écho. Celui du bonheur ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ses doigts glissaient contre les miens et le contact était doux, agréable. J'aurais certainement voulu rester main dans la main avec lui pour toujours. Et pourtant, nulle expression ne caractérisait ma douleur, ni la volupté de ses gestes envers moi. Je restais de marbre, les yeux plongés dans les siens. _Ta peau est si douce Tetsuya, et tu t'amuses encore à me tendre ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. _

**"Je te veux, Akashi-kun. Possède-moi, aime-moi. Je veux que nous soyons enfin heureux." **

Tu es bien l'un des seuls qui puissent me tenir tête, Tetsuya. Tu ne cesses de me provoquer, et pourtant, je ne fais rien. Je ne peux plus me résoudre à attendre. As-tu au moins conscience de la manière dont tu m'obsèdes ? Depuis le collège, encore aujourd'hui, dès que je te vois au moins une fois, toutes mes pensées convergent vers ta personne. _Tetsuya, tu me rends fou. _

Je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, mais je vins le couper dans son élan en me défaisant de son étreinte, lâchant ses mains. Doucement, avec une délicatesse qui m'était inconnue, je vins prendre son visage en coupe, l'encadrant de mes fines mains. Son toucher était étonnamment lisse et même au basket, je n'avais jamais pu le toucher, ni le frôler. Je savourais la texture de sa peau, douce, veloutée, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Je sentis directement l'odeur de son parfum si sucré et si délectable. Qu'étais-je donc en train de faire, à ce moment-là, en train d'inspirer avidement l'exhalaison de son épiderme ? Me morfondre dans ses bras ? Attitude très peu digne du grand Akashi Seijuro. Mais je ne pouvais me contenir plus longtemps que ça. _Pas auprès de mon cher Tetsuya. _

Je dus relever la tête pour croiser une fois de plus son regard azuré. Des étoiles semblaient y briller, et il passa avec douceur ses mains dans mes cheveux embrasés. Le doux contact de ses doigts contre ma chevelure faillit me faire frissonner, mais je me retenais comme je le pouvais. Et alors, à la seconde où je vis l'ombre d'un sourire lorgner ses lèvres, je pestais intérieurement.

_Ne souris pas, Tetsuya. Ne t'avises pas de me sourire comme ça._

Et comme pour lui arracher ce sourire, je vins poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait pour lui faire payer, dans une étreinte passionnée, quoi qu'un peu brutale. Le baiser était pourtant chaste, le temps de goûter à ses lèvres, mais je ne pouvais nier les battements de mon cœur un peu trop rythmés à mon sens. Je fus le premier à rompre le baiser pour ensuite légèrement m'éloigner.

Ses yeux rayonnaient malgré son expression d'indifférence habituelle. Et moi, je devais renoncer à mon masque d'Empereur pour la deuxième fois. Pour la deuxième et dernière fois. Juste une seconde fois, le temps d'un baiser, le temps d'un regard échangé. _Mets-le toi en tête, mon ange._

**"Je t'aime, Tetsuya."**

Ma vue se brouille. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à discerner le mince et discret sourire qu'il m'a alors adressé. Pourquoi cela prenait-il fin ici ? _Pour cette fois, je suis impuissant._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur un plafond blanc, vide. Je me redressais en inspirant lentement, tentant de reprendre mon souffle qui se faisait saccadé. Je reconnaissais bien là la chaleur de mes draps sous mes mains et l'ambiance pesante de ma chambre. Ma main serrée contre moi, je scrutais d'un calme ordinaire l'obscurité et les ombres sinueuses dévorant les murs de la pièce. Par la fenêtre, le soleil se levait lentement, auréolant le quartier d'une pâle lueur ocre. Je me concentrais tant bien que mal à détailler tout ce qui m'entourait, pour éviter de fondre sous la poigne qui contractait mon cœur.

L'image d'un Tetsuya souriant se profilait dans mon esprit, et j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais d'ignorer la réalité en dérivant mes pensées autre part. _Depuis quand suis-je devenu si misérable ?_

Comme pour m'extirper de ma toile illusoire, une sonnerie vint retentir à mes oreilles. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il s'agisse de mon réveil, puisque je n'en mettais jamais, alors de quoi pouvait-il donc être question ? Attrapant dans un geste vif l'objet de mon attention, je ne pris même pas la peine de voir qui était le destinataire du sms. Un sms à 6h30 du matin ? Ça devait sûrement être une farce ou une chaîne débile, comme si je n'en avais pas assez eu pour ce début de journée.

Mais rien qu'à en détailler les kanjis pour être sûr que le message soit exacte, je savais de qui il s'agissait. Je savais toujours quand est-ce qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange, Akashi-kun. Même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Je ne me rendis pas compte que le portable glissait progressivement de mes doigts pour tomber sur le sol. _Tetsuya, mon ange, tu ne cesses de me torturer._


End file.
